


Accepting a New Position

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile">ladylark77</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Charlie/Severus: Christmas, love, forever</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accepting a New Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylark77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladylark77).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [ladylark77](http://ladylark77.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Charlie/Severus: Christmas, love, forever_.

The dragon preserve was a hotbed of heterosexuality, which Severus found depressing as he was contracted to live "on-preserve" until his Scale Rot antidote was invented, working, and brewed in sufficient quantity to last until a permanent brewer could be found to replace the previous one.

Charlie had hinted that the position was open to Severus, but the Potions master had no intention of placing himself in a situation guaranteed to leave him sexually frustrated for the remainder of his life: dragon biologists were predominantly male, and all of them were rather fit.

_And now I'll be spending another Christmas alone, this time listening to the endless chatter of women_ , Severus thought, as he sat in the meal hall eating by himself.

It was a shock, then, to see Potter walk into the hall and approach the buffet, and a greater one to note how Charlie, in full view of everyone, came up behind Potter to squeeze his arse before dragging him out of the hall.

Having last seen Potter bloody but undefeated after his final meeting with the Dark Lord, it seemed almost forever since the familiar stab of lust for the younger wizard had plagued Severus, and he was powerfully intrigued to discover the Chosen One was gay—too intrigued to eat, as it happened; he had to follow them.

"I love it out here," Severus heard Potter telling Charlie, as the two of them spread a blanket out under the stars in a remote and empty paddock. "I can't believe it took you so long to convince me to live here."

_Potter's living here_? Severus thought, surprised, as Charlie wrapped his arms around Potter and pulled him down to the blanket.

He couldn't think at all as he watched them kiss, watch them peel off each other's garments, watched their hands slide and cup and tease. Biting his lip, he reached down to press a palm against his inquiescent prick and sighed.

"Think we've company," Charlie murmured, turning to look directly at Severus.

Potter turned, as well, and grinned. "Want some help with that, you stubborn git?"

Severus straightened. "I don't know what you mean. I was merely—"

"Following us, exactly as we thought you would," Potter interrupted, grinning more widely.

Charlie pushed himself up off the blanket. "You look cold."

"I'm not the one half-dressed and exposing myself to the elements. Look to yourselves," Severus replied sharply, turning to walk away, embarrassed and angry.

"Hey," Potter called. "Hey, Severus. We really did want you to follow us."

Severus stopped and called back, "Why?"

"Because six hands are better than four?"

"Potter, you can't expect me to believe," Severus said, spinning about to face him, "that you and Charlie intended—"

Suddenly, Potter was standing before him, his chest pressing into Severus' own. "My name is Harry, you great berk, and I've told you before: I want you."

When Harry kissed him, Severus didn't push him away. All he could do was allow himself to feel the silken slide of Harry's tongue over his own as he remembered how the brat had propositioned him before the End. He'd thought Potter was playing some sort of prank upon him to give himself courage.

"Wrong," he muttered, breaking their embrace, "I thought—"

"Yeah, Harry told me what you thought," Charlie, who had walked up to them, said. "He was disappointed."

"Were you? Why?"

"Because, Severus, you never let me thank you properly for all your help," Harry replied, as he and Charlie threaded their arms around him. "And I've been wanting to, uh, thank you for a long time."

"Nonsense."

"Not really," Charlie said, kissing one side of Severus' neck, while Harry nipped at his ear on the other side. "It makes perfect sense to me. Come back to the blanket."

"Yes, do," Harry urged.

The throbbing of Severus' prick was enough to make him ignore his reservations—the throbbing, and the hands now rubbing themselves along its turgid length. He came with a groan before he ever reached Charlie and Harry's trysting spot, came and awoke with a guttural cry.

It was quiet. Not even the dragons were stirring, it seemed.

"Fuck. Not again," Severus whispered, casting a cleaning spell upon himself and his bed linens before rolling over in self-disgust.

He didn't know why he'd refused Charlie and Harry's invitation to Christmas Eve dinner, though he suspected it was nervousness. The two men had made it plain that he was more than welcome; the three of them were, after all, the only poofs living on-preserve.

But Severus didn't want to be in the way, didn't want to be a third wheel. Given his nocturnal preoccupations, however, he decided that he might screw up his courage and attempt to be a third pair of hands—if, for no other reason, because he found it impossible to create an antidote to anything when he was sexually frustrated.

"And Potter's gratitude is nothing to be afraid of, surely."

Smiling, Severus quietly composed his letter of acceptance of the position of Brewer to Charlie Weasley, privately blessing the man for his well-timed and generous offer.

It was time to accept that he was worthy of such things.


End file.
